HEARTBEAT
HEARTBEAT is a role-playing game developed by Team CHUMBOSOFT. Initially released through itch.io on September 14th, 2018, Chumbosoft later released the game through Steam on December 12, 2018 after positive reception. The itch.io version of the game is still being updated even with the platform addition. Synopsis "Explore an all-too-familiar, yet unfamiliar, world alongside beings known as Mogwai. HEARTBEAT is a top-down RPG where you traverse a land recovering from multiple strifes between humans and Mogwai. The unaware populace lives in a constant state of uncertainty and danger veiled by a tranquil facade. As a Conjurer, a human marked by Mogwai, it is your duty to maintain the peace and ensure balance between all who share the earth beneath your feet. Meet new friends and foes as you take on this strange and transcendent journey." – Steam page [https://store.steampowered.com/app/984560/HEARTBEAT/ source] Gameplay In HEARTBEAT, the player controls combat conjurer Eve Staccato as she travels throughout the Outset with the aid of various mogwai. The party is met with a variety of feral mogwai, triggering battles following a traditional turn-based role-playing-game's battle system. When outside battle, players will have to use their party members' unique skills to pass through a variety of puzzles. Players can use yuan to buy items and equipment or use alchemy to create items and weapons with additional skills. As the plot progresses, more complex recipes will become available. There are also weapons available in the world obtainable by completing puzzles. It's possible to continue the game after the main plot; in fact, even more sidequests and content will become available to you. Eve will have a new special ability "Conjure" that can switch any past party members to your current party, allowing you to complete puzzles that require multiple partner skills as well as create your own ideal party composition against harder enemies and circuits. Battle System * Main article: Battle System The orbs that appear on the field are actually groups of feral mogwai, that once interacting with them begin combat. There are three types of orbs: red, green, and blue. The color does not reflect in-battle behavior, but rather whether or not the orb will try to avoid the player on the field. Red orbs chase the player, blue orbs try to avoid the player, and green orbs have no reaction to the player, instead following set paths. Once interacting with the orb, the screen fades into a battle screen. A typical battle screen displays both the playable characters and the enemy: showing the 'Beat' and 'Pulse' of each party member as well as the 'Heart' meter. Before starting to attack the player will be given the option to escape as well as choose the DNA Mott will use for the turn. Each turn, party members are chosen to perform an action from their available options: a physical attack, skill, guard, and item. When all party members have chosen their action, whoever has the highest agility stat acts first– vice-versa with the character with the lowest agility stat. The battle round ends when the enemy or party member with the lowest agility stat performs their action. High agility does not allow multiple actions per turn– at least, not unless you have the Double Up status effect. Mott & DNAs * Main article: Mott Gameplay Partner Skills * Main article: Partner Skills Alchemy * Main article: Alchemy Mini-games and Sidequests Players can enjoy fishing, chicken-wrangling, and other minigames involving dodging chickens or Tindalos hounds. There are also multiple sidequests both during and post-game for players to learn more about the world as well as meet new characters exclusive to those quests. Characters * Main Page: List of Characters Expand for the main characters (may contain spoilers). |} |} |} Trailer Development 2017 Demo Steam Countdown Music * Main Page: Heartbeat OST Harmonicblend composed over 72 tracks for HEARTBEAT as well as custom sound effects. The full soundtrack is available through Bandcamp and Steam with previews available through YouTube and SoundCloud. Of these 72 tracks, "seventy beats per minute" is the only vocal track of the entire soundtrack, appearing in HEARTBEAT: BONUS as a special credits theme. In addition to harmonicblend's tracks, HEARTBEAT uses more than 60 tracks of royalty-free music from Rengoku-Teien and MusMus. External Links * itch.io page * Steam page Trivia * Harmonicblend joined the development team and created the soundtrack in less than a year before the game release. Category:Clean Up Category:Gameplay